


Doctor Smith, History professor at your service.

by CapaldiGirl88



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Adultery, Alternate Universe, Angst, Attempted Rape, Attempted Sex, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Love, Marriage, Pregnancy, Romance, Sex, Teasing, life - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 16:17:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5212475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapaldiGirl88/pseuds/CapaldiGirl88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doctor Smith is a well respected history professor. Explore snippets of his life with his young wife Rose and their extended family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor Smith, History professor at your service.

John and Rose.

 

Rolling over Rose groaned as a shaft of light peered through the small gap in the middle of the deep red curtains and happened to be shining directly in her eyes.   
“Bloody hell.” She murmured into the duvet, immediately pulling the cover up and over her eyes before stretching the rest of her body, groaning when her joints popped.   
“Morning!”   
“You are my favourite sound in all the world!” Rose looked out from under the duvet and grinned at the sight of her husband stood in the doorway, a mug of coffee in his hand; dressed in dark jeans and a long sleeved Henley, his feet were bare and his face was unshaven, giving him a deliciously rumpled look.   
“I’ve brought you coffee.” Rose sat up and slumped against the pillows as he approached with her steaming mug of coffee, placing it in her outstretched hands before taking a seat on the side of the bed.  
“You, Doctor, are a God amongst men!” John blushed but grinned, delighting in the nickname that his wife had for him.   
“Right wife, what are we doing today?” Rose ran her fingers down the side of his head, carding her fingers through the very short dark hairs on his head before skimming past his rather large ears to trail down his neck, delighting in the shiver that ran through his body.   
“We have to call in on my mother-”  
“Seriously? We have to go and see the hell beast?”  
“Oi!” Rose and John chuckled together, both thinking of the peculiar relationship that had been forged between John Smith and Jackie Tyler.   
“Right so hell beast control, then what?”   
“Food shopping and we need a new duvet and such for the spare room because Dr Song is coming tomorrow for the week don’t forget.” John frowned at his wife, attempting to remember why exactly Dr Song would be staying with them for the week.  
“Planetary conference.” Prompted Rose as she drained the last of her coffee from the mug.   
“Ah of course!” John planted a short but passionate kiss on his wife’s lips before taking her now empty mug and standing up from his position on the bed.  
“Right, get dressed. I’ll be in my office when you’re done.” Rose smiled and watched his tall lean form leave the room before throwing back the duvet and climbing out of bed. 

Adopting the same pose as her husband earlier, Rose leant against the doorway of John’s office and watched him work. He was such a handsome man in her eyes but she knew that he wasn’t conventionally handsome; with his large nose and his sticky out ears and especially his big goofy grin. His head was bent as he read through a stack of papers on his deck, a pen dangling idly from his lips as he used one long finger to trace the lines of text on the page.   
“Knock knock.” Interrupted Rose, grinning when he turned to look at the interruption and the pen dropped from his mouth onto the desk.  
“Coming honey.” John stood from his desk and tidied up his papers before moving to his wife who was stood in the doorway.   
“You look beautiful.”He pressed a kiss to her soft pouty lips and brushed a lock of blonde hair behind her ear before following her out of the doorway. 

John picked up his wallet and keys from the table by the front door and made to reach for his fleece when Rose stayed his hand.   
“Wear the leather one.” He looked at his wife with a quizzical look but found he couldn’t refuse her pleading eyes so reached for his black battered leather jacket and shrugged it on before exiting the house and heading for his royal blue Land Rover Defender, leaving Rose to lock their blue and white front door.


End file.
